Episode 44
The forty-fourth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on November 20, 2009. It adapts part of the published version of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness, more of Fly, Canada-san, Fly! and Japan-kun and America-kun. Plot Summary The Rabbit Will Die Of Loneliness SD versions of Switzerland and Liechtenstein are shown. The narrator explains that due to them coming to an agreement on tariffs, people are free to come and go between the two. An SD Austria then appears, as the narrator explains that if someone wants to get from Austria to Liechtenstein, they must go through the customs procedures in Switzerland. Though Liechtenstein has no immigration stamp or reason to perform inspections herself, she gives out stamps that feature her royal crown to tourists. After this scene, Switzerland is shown at a blackboard. He informs Liechtenstein (who is dressed in her identical uniform) that they'll begin the self-defense course. Switzerland draws two stick figures of Liechtenstein and Austria, as he instructs her not to go near strangers or to let them in the house. A stick figure of Switzerland himself is shown, as he adds that Liechtenstein should not accept any invitations from the strangers (and to be skeptical of all of them). Liechtenstein speaks up, and asks Switzerland if he can draw again on a separate sheet for her later, as she finds his drawings to be cute. In the next lesson, Switzerland draws a squirrel and rabbit on the board, as he instructs a shaking Liechtenstein to be wary of wild animals. He warns her of their deceptive cuteness, as well as animals that bear fangs and poison. He adds that if she should choose to keep an animal, that she should only keep at least two. Liechtenstein however, starts to daydream of how her brothers' drawings would make cute stamps. Switzerland relents and decides to draw for her, though he notes that they'll resume the lesson after he's finished. Japan-kun and America-kun The narrator explains that Japan and America have decided to visit each other's countries in order to be better friends and know more about each other. A bright green cake with bright blue icing is shown, as the narrator explains that it is not uncommon to see sweets with unappetizing colors and cakes with "Devil's" in the title in the United States. Japan takes a picture of the cake with his camera, though America is confused as to why. Japan explains that he thought the cake was worthy to take a picture of. Fly, Canada-san, Fly! After being beaten up by Cuba again, Canada has come to hold a grudge against his brother America. He decides that it's time to tell America off, and goes to do so, but finds that America is busy with a chainsaw. Canada struggles at trying to scold him, and instead asks about the weather. America laughs and swings out the chainsaw, as he asks Canada what he needs. Canada stammers, and says that it's not really anything important. Canada then tries to explain that America's attitude with the rest of the world always backfires and affects HIM instead, and suggests that America should tone it down some. Canada winds up frightened as America starts the chainsaw again (with one lense of his glasses glinting and a disturbing expression on his face). Canada then stammers that he was "only kidding" and doesn't feel that way at all. America replies that he couldn't hear Canada, and wonders what he was trying to say as Canada bids him goodbye. The next shot is of Canada, lying slumped on the floor. He explains to Kumajirou that he wasn't able to tell America off, though Kumajirou yet again wonders who Canada is. Post-Credits Teaser A younger Liechtenstein is shown crying in a rainy alleyway, as she narrates that her house and everything around her fell into ruins due to a depression, and that she doesn't have enough to eat. She wonders what will happen to her. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Austria (in SD form and as a stick figure on the blackboard) *Japan *America *Canada *Cuba (in flashback) *Kumajirou Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *Japan, Cuba: Hiroki Takahashi *Kumajirou: Ai Iwamura English Voice Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Liechtenstein: Cherami Leigh *America, Canada: Eric Vale *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Cuba: Bob Carter Trivia *The first segment in this episode adapts one of the volume 2-exclusive strips of Swiss Dopiness, and takes place after Switzerland and Liechtenstein's shopping trip in that volume. In that version, the entire meeting with Austria is not included. *'Japan-kun and America-kun' is adapted from a short series of gag illustrations from volume 2, which includes the scene with the cake. *The last segment, from Fly, Canada-san, Fly!, originally took place some strips before Sealand attempted to disguise himself as Canada, and took place after Cuba first beat up Canada (seen at the end of Episode 35). *When Canada talks about America going around carrying a big stick, it's most likely a reference to Theodore Roosevelt's Big Stick policy towards diplomacy and the quote "Speak softly and carry a big stick." What it means is to talk out your problems, but let people know you'll use force if necessary. An example of this is when Roosevelt visited Japan with a fleet of battleships. *Two new eyecatches are introduced with this episode, and feature both Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes